


Treasure(车部分

by alktfhtte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alktfhtte/pseuds/alktfhtte
Summary: 补档





	Treasure(车部分

“嗯……嗯……”我和勇利一会到房间锁好门之后就倒在了床上，此时不需要更多的忍耐，我们俩都迫不及待地拨着对方的衣服。

勇利今晚因为开心喝了一些小酒，但看到喝得差不多了就被我制止了。现在的我已经可以准确判断勇利喝多少可以变得更加热情又不至于完全失去意识了。

很快我们俩就赤身裸体地躺在了床上，勇利仿佛寻找水源一样急切地亲吻着我，撬开了我的嘴唇，汲取着我的唾液，四肢更是紧紧地缠着我。

这样热情积极的勇利实在是太棒了，我一边回应着他的亲吻，一边大力按着他胸前的红点。

勇利的身体微微颤抖，我知道他是变得更兴奋了。喝了一点酒的他原本就会变得比平时要敏感，更不要说我现在还这样按压着他的敏感点了，他现在大概会很想和我交合了。

突然勇利翻身把我压在了身下，而他倒过来趴在我的身上，呈69式。我的阴茎刚好对着他的脸，而他的后穴刚好对着我的脸。

频繁的性事让我们拥有别样的默契，他低头吮住了我的龟头，而我稍微抬头舔舐着他的后穴，手还抚慰着他的阴茎。

勇利的口交技巧现在已经非常纯熟了，他收着自己的牙齿吮吸着我的龟头，舌头细心地扫过每一处。由于我的阴茎过于巨大，他用一只手快速揉搓着我的根部茎身，另外一只手轻揉着我的囊袋。这种快感简直无法描述，我一边用舌头开拓他的后穴一边微喘着。

而勇利就像是一个没吃饱的孩子，一点一点地将我的阴茎几乎整根含住。我感觉自己的龟头好像顶着他湿滑的喉部，感受着那里的温度。我开始抑制不住地向上顶胯，勇利被我顶着发出了唔唔的声音，即使这样我真的停止不住我身下的动作，直到我将我的滚烫的精液全部射进他的嘴里。

我刚才一边顶弄的时候还一边快速撸动着勇利的阴茎，在我释放的时候他也射了我一手。

勇利吐出我半硬的阴茎，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，从我身上翻了下来。看着他潮红的脸和闪着光的眼睛，我的阴茎又胀大了起来。我就这他躺下的姿势打开了他的双腿，把阴茎塞到了他的股缝间，时不时地蹭过他的后穴。

“维克托，”勇利现在的声音有些嘶哑，“快进来。”

勇利现在头发有点乱，有点湿润的眼睛像是会发光一样，刚才做了运动的嘴唇微张着，婚后在我的监督下坚持运动的身体没有明显的赘肉，全身布着薄汗和刚才发泄出的体液的痕迹。

这样的勇利简直诱惑地要命，我也不再做没有意义的坚持，把自己的龟头顶在他的后穴，然后坚定地挺了进去。

勇利的软肉就这样不断被我顶开，然后温柔地包裹着我，里面的湿热引诱着我不断往深处顶去，直至我的囊袋顶到穴口。太舒服了我忍不住开始喘息：“勇利……嘶……舒服吗……”

“嗯……维……维克托……顶一顶那里……啊……”勇利的声音对现在的我来说就是最好的春药，勾引着我一步步迈入深渊。

“遵命，我的女王陛下。”我回应着，亲吻了一下他的嘴角，然后就开始一边向着勇利的g点九浅一深得顶弄着，一边啃咬着他的侧颈。

“啊……唔…………唔嗯………不要……咬……那里……啊……会…………看到…………”被我顶弄地说不出完整句子的勇利断断续续地表达着他的顾虑。

“没关系的勇利。”我压低着声线引诱他，“好好带上围巾大家都不会看到的。还有你居然在和我做爱的时候还能想到这么多，看来是我不够努力哦。”说着我双手掰开了他的臀瓣，狠狠地顶了一下，进到了刚才都不曾进入的深度，之后就保持着这样的力度大开大合地干了起来。我可以感受到勇利的软肉是怎样挽留我的阴茎，又在它下一次侵入的时候迫不及待地包裹住它。

“太……太深啦维克托…………太大…………”勇利的声音已经带上了一点哭腔，我猜他被操到大概都不知道自己在说什么了吧。

“Wow，我会把这个当做你对我的夸奖的哦。”说着我继续着身下的挺动。

百来下的抽插之后，勇利突然轻吟一声，我感觉腹部那里有点湿：“勇利，你嘴上让我轻一点，实际上很喜欢吧？你看你都被我操射了哦。”

“闭嘴啦维克托……”勇利把头偏到一边去不再看我。

再几次抽插以后我也不再抑制自己的快感，打开身下的阀门一股脑的都射在了勇利体内，一边射我还一边不舍地往里面又挺动了几下。

“太多了维克托……”勇利好像有点抱怨，可我却由衷的感到愉快起来。

因为这个人，全身上下都沾满了我的气味。

我的勇利啊，你永远都是我最珍贵的宝藏。


End file.
